A Place To Belong
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: DG skips out on a fancy ball. Shes joined by three other ditchers in a world that was never home.....Oh thats a bad Summary


A place to belong

This was a picture idea, but I can't draw.

At all.  
So it's a fic. I can at least write a little bit.

Anyone who wants to draw it is fully welcome (Encouraged actually)  
DG fast asleep on Cains shoulder with a stick in one hand and a post-it on her forehead that says 'Does not play well with others.' Raw on the other side curled up on Cains other shoulder and Glitch stretched out on their laps (all sleeping) Dressed for a ball or some other fancy occasion.

DG stepped out into the clearing and moved slowly to the old oak. Her long dress made soft rustling noises in the grass but otherwise everything was quiet. She stopped at the oldest oak tree and suppressed a laugh.

"I know you're there Mr Cain. You can come out."

Wyatt stepped out of the shadows into the full moon of the clearing. "How did you know?"

"Besides the fact you follow me everywhere except the bathroom?" She laughed fully this time. "Your buttons kept shining in the moonlight."

Cain cursed and looked at his coat, he was in Tin man ceremonial dress uniform. "I hate this monkey suit anyway." he growled "Why arent you at the ball?"

Dg smothered her next giggle and nodded. "Mauve Isn't your color."

"They actually have a name for this awful color?" Cain gasped.

DG laughed again and sat at the base of the tree, but jumped back to her feet and picked up a nearby stick a when she heard a small sound. Glitch was sprawled on the ground not far from Cain.

"Who put that tree root there?" He grumbled and got to his feet. "Oh hey Doll, you look nice." he grinned plunking down by the oak. "Is that for your mothers ball next week?"

"The balls tonight Glitch. DG has ditched out on it." Cain looked back at DG " Which brings us back to point. Why are you ditching your mothers ball? It's in your honor."

DG rolled her eyes. "You mighta missed this, Tin man. But I don't do balls, okay? I 'm not a dancer."

"I can teach you DG" Glitch smiled enthusiastically. "I m a good dancer.. I think. First you umm uhh" Glitch stopped talking stared at his feet. "Oh sorry Doll."

Cain growled. "And why are you skipping the ball Glitch ? Ow..." Cain glared at Dg who had poked him with the stick.

He grinned brightly. "I remembered DG had told me about, little bits of paper that could stick to things and I thought I would try to make some and I did ." he held up a small stack or rudimentary post its. and smiled triumphantly. Dg smiled and sat beside him, enthusiastically examining the post its.

"Hows it work?" Cain asked, sitting on Dg s other side. "Asumin of course ol Zipperhead got it right."

DG poked him again with her stick. "It doesn't really 'work' it just happens to be convenient. you can use it to label stuff. see?"

DG took a pen and a post-it, wrote 'tree' and stuck it on the oak.

"Right because you cant tell its a tree just by looking at it. " Cain rolled his eyes and Dg prodded him again with the stick. "Stop doin that will ya? No wonder the Munchkins snagged you in their cage."

DG smoothed down her navy blue dress carefully . "Hey! That wasn't MY fault ok? Those tiny guys were nuts."

Glitch snorted and nodded in agreement. He was wearing an odd suit as well, DG reflected. It was the same brown as his normal coat, but the vest was black, with more buttons. "Nice hat." DG grinned pulling his hat onto her own head.

Glitch smiled. "It hides the zipper. So I dont embarass your mother."

"I think my mother-" DG began huffily.

"No she doesn't mind it at all" Glitch interrupted. "Its the- others. Lady Caonstantine of Mo and Lord Haselfeld of The Vally Vo. And Madame Sougirie of Quax. They said Convicts shouldn't be at social gatherings."

"You're not a convict Glitch." DG smiled warmly.

"Really?" Glitch perked up.

"No" Cain agreed "Just a psycho Oww DG quit poking me with that. Here gimme those we need a label" He pulled the pen and post its away from DG and wrote on it then stuck it to her forehead. "Hey these are useful."

DG tried to poke him with the stick again,but he dodged. She shrugged and turned to Glitch "Whats it say?"

'Does not play well with others' Glitch read carefully. "I used to get that all the time in school.''

DG rolled her eyes. a soft laugh sounded from behind. "Raw? what are you doing?"

"Not at party. Many people. Strangers. Humans. Not like Raw." The viewer sighed. "Raw not wanted, not belong

DG got up and pulled him forward. "That's crazy Raw, of course you belong!" DG sat him down between her and Cain. "There see? You fit perfectly."

Raw smiled and hugged them, much to Cains Chagrin. Glitch whimpered.

"What about me?" he pouted. DG smiled and pulled him into the hug.

"Okay you guys have a snuggle fest I'm outta here." Cain grumbled as he attempted to get up.

"Oh no you don't Tin-man" Glitch grinned, sitting on his lap "You never answered the question yourself, you know. Why aren't YOU at the ball?"

"Right" Dg grabbed on of his arms and Raw held the other. Cain stopped struggling. "And dont say you were just following me."

"The same reason you ducked out, and Glitch and Raw." Cain growled.

Raw nodded sadly "Not fit. Not belong."

DG sighed in agreement.

"I thought it would get easier, with time. But my memories are still trickling back slowly. And everything reminds me of Kansas, but nothings the same." She yawned and rested her head on Cains Shoulder.

"We should get back" Cain mumbled sleepily. " It's late . They'll be looking for us shortly"

There was a murmur of ascent from the others, but nobody moved. Glitch curled up, using DGs lap as a pillow. Raw gave a half hearted yawn, whimpered once and was still.

Presently the four companions were sound asleep under the full moon light.

Thrust into a world where they didn't belong, the four had created a place where they did.


End file.
